


Imaturo

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance, Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "É que eu sou fraco, frágil, estúpido pra falar de amor, mas se for com você eu vou..."





	Imaturo

— Eu gosto de você — Johan falou…  _para a parede._

A parede respondeu? Claro que não!

Judai iria responder? Claro que não, isto é, se Johan continuasse praticando suas falas com objetos inanimados ao invés de realmente se confessar para o ser possivelmente mais animado do mundo.

—  _"Eu gosto de você"_  não parece profundo, certo? É como dizer algo do tipo  _“Ei, amigo, você é o meu melhor amigo, sabia disso? É, amigo”..._  — O jovem estapeou sua própria testa bagunçando sua franja azulada. — Ah, o que estou dizendo?! O que estou dizendo, huh?!

O drama na voz de Johan o fazia parecer estar atuando em uma grande tragédia teatral — o que seria válido se a coisa não fosse tão real, se seus sentimentos por Judai fossem só parte de uma peça escrita por outra pessoa.

— Eu não posso dizer  _“Eu amo você”,_  posso? — Johan voltou a jogar conversa fora com o concreto tingido de branco à sua frente, parecia uma espécie de terapia. — Quero dizer, seria tão assustador…

— O que seria assustador? — Johan quase se separou das pernas bambas, infelizmente a voz não pertencia à parede com a qual ele falava anteriormente. — Com quem está falando, Johan?

Judai o olhava de esguelha com curiosidade, Johan amava aquela expressão, achava uma graça o modo como as sobrancelhas se erguiam cheias de suspeita.

— Eu não estava falando com ninguém! — Johan tratou logo de dizer. — Não estava dizendo nada porquê não sei  _dizer,_ não tenho o que dizer, não…

— Não sabe…  _dizer?_  Acho que não entendi. — Judai agora coçava o queixo, ele sempre fazia isso quando tentava pensar demais em algo.

— É, sabe, as palavras são difíceis,  _dizer_  é difícil… — Não era uma total mentira, o jovem de olhos de esmeralda não fazia ideia de onde estava a coerência nas palavras que deixava escapar da boca.

— E entender você mais ainda — Judai sorriu desistindo de continuar seu trabalho de detetive para decifrar os códigos de Johan e aproximou-se do mesmo passando um braço por trás de seus ombros. — Bem, se  _dizer_  é difícil pra você então eu sugiro que encha sua boca com uns bons camarões fritos, eu estou faminto e você?

— Oh não, eu não posso comer agora, Judai, eu… — A sensação era de que nada fosse passar pela sua garganta enquanto as palavras que ele precisava dizer não saíssem do caminho.

— O que? — Judai levava o ato de rejeitar comida quase como uma ofensa pessoal. — Qual é o problema? Você está doente?

Geralmente as pessoas verificavam a febre dos outros posicionando a palma sobre a testa do suposto enfermo, mas Judai juntou sua bochecha com a de Johan fazendo seus rostos ficarem colados um no outro.

— Caramba, você está quente! — ele exclamou separando-se bruscamente de Johan e olhando fundo em seus olhos. — Deixe-me ver, você está falando sozinho, não consegue articular as palavras direito, não quer comer e está com febre… É melhor levarmos você ao médico.

— Judai, eu não estou doente.

— É o que pessoas orgulhosas dizem quando têm medo de ir ao médico, não se preocupe, não precisa ficar assustado, prometo que irei segurar sua mão o tempo todo. — E Judai começara a cumprir sua promessa antes mesmo de os dois abandonarem o quarto que dividiam, o que só fez Johan sentir sua temperatura ser elevada às alturas.

— Eu não estou com medo de ir ao médico e não estou doente — protestou o jovem de cabelos azuis desvencilhando-se, meio que contra sua vontade, das mãos do outro. — É que… é difícil…

— Eu já entendi essa parte, é difícil  _dizer._

— Não, Judai, é difícil estar com você e não conseguir dizer o que eu gostaria de dizer.

_“Inspira, expira, inspira, expira, inspira, expira…”_

— Como assim? Somos amigos, você pode me dizer qualquer coisa — disse Judai com um tom levemente magoado.

— Até que eu g… —  _Não! “Gosto” não é profundo!_ — digo, até que eu a… —  _Ficou maluco? “Amo”? Isso é assustador._  — Não, é… até que eu... aprecio imensamente sua companhia?

— Era essa a coisa tão difícil de dizer? — Johan assentiu e em seguida imaginou que talvez fosse só impressão sua o desapontamento a se instalar no rosto de Judai. — Bem — o jovem colocou as mãos nos bolsos —, eu também aprecio imensamente a sua companhia… Não, eu gosto de você… Digo, eu amo você, Johan.

— Ah… —  _Agora_  era realmente difícil dizer qualquer coisa.

— Sabe, a parede não é a única que tem ouvidos, quero dizer, ela não tem ouvidos, mas eu tenho, por isso ouvi você falando aquelas coisas… — Ao ver que Johan mais parecia uma estátua do que um ser humano de fato Judai acrescentou: — E eu… sinto o mesmo por você.

— Você me ouviu? — Seu cérebro parecia processar lentamente cada parte do que Judai dissera e, pensou Johan, certamente iria pifar quando chegasse à última. — Por que não disse antes?

— Eu estava esperando você me dizer a verdade, sinto muito. Mas realmente me preocupei de que estivesse doente.

— Não estou, é só  _você._  — Aos poucos o jovem sentia-se mais à vontade em finalmente  _dizer_  coisas.

— Entendo, você também me deixa  _meio_  quente.

— Quente como?

— Eu não sei, tipo o sol…

— Quão quente é isso? Não me parece  _meio_  quente.

— Eu não sei, mas poderíamos perguntar ao Professor Zweinstein, ele sabe dessas coisas.

— Sobre o amor deixar as pessoas quentes?

— Não, sobre o espaço, sabe, o sol, as estrelas, os planetas, os alienígenas e todas as coisas inclusas.

— Oh…

_Mas do que diabos eles estavam falando?_

— Eu adoro falar bobagens com você — disse Judai rindo e esse simples ato causou uma enorme sensação de alívio em Johan que também se deixou rir. — É uma das coisas que amo em nós dois.

— Somos bons nisso — complementou Johan antes de perceber que a distância entre ele e Judai havia diminuído bruscamente. — Judai…

 _Dizer_  com certeza não era tão difícil quanto beijar o amor da sua vida sem pirar de vez, mas Johan e Judai jamais foram as pessoas mais sãs do mundo de qualquer modo.

 

 


End file.
